Barney's Super Singing Circus (1992) (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Super Singing Circus is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in July 27, 1996. On July 6, 2008 later different tittle on "Barney's A Trip to the Circus Fun!". and Later again released in 2010 in "Barney's Fun at Circus" July 6, 2010. Plot: Barney and this friends put on a circus show at the jungle gym. Cast: *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Yoshi *Mille *The Winkster *Honney Bear *Clown Bear *Carlos *Jason *Julie *Tosha *Luci *Stephen *Danny *Emliy *Kristen *Kim *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Mr. Boyd Song List: #Barney Theme Song #Animals Fair #Anything The Happen (Super Singing Circus) #Puttin' on a Show #Having Fun Song #Just Imagine #The Barney Bag #The More We Share Together #Here in the Circus #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #Snackin' On the Healthy Food #The Popcorn Song #The Circus Food Song #Candy Apples and Cotton Candy (tune to: Camp WannaRunnaRound) #Everyone is Special #The Rainbow Song #Laugh With Me! #Boom, Boom, A'int Great to Be Crazy #The Three Monkey Rap #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #The Elephant Song #Castles So High #The Tiger Song #Burshing My Teeth #The Man on the Flying Trapeze #The Winkster Song #Pop Goes to Weasel #Five Little Ducks Went Out One That #There's a Wiggle in My Toe #The Alphabet Song (English, Herbew and French) #Happy Dancin' #Where is Thumbkin? #The Airplane Song #The Wheels on the Bus #Yankee Doodle #If All The Raindroup #Fiesta Song #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Bubble, Bubble Bath #The Exercise Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Hurry, Hurry, Drave The Fireturck #Our Your Friend BJ Had a Band #Me and My Teddy #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #When the Circus Comes to Town (reprise) #I Love You End Credits Music: *When the Circus Comes to the Town *Laugh With Me! *Boom, Boom A'int Great to Be Crazy *The Marching Song Notes: *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice, and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice, and Late 1993-2008 costume. *Yoshi has his Backyard Gang-Season 15 voice, and Late 1993-2003 costume. *Mille has his Season 2-7 voice, and 1994-2003 costume. *The Late 1993/1994-1997 Season 3 Barney costume used in this video was also seen on "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". During the song "Here in the Circus" the Late 1993/1994-1997 Season 3 Barney costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. *The Late 1993/1994-1997 Season 3 Barney voice used in this video also seen on "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Late 1995/1996-1997 Season 3-4 Baby Bop costume used in this video also seen on "Tick Tock Clocks!". *The Late 1993/1994-1997 Season 2-3 Baby Bop voice used in this video also seen on "Barney's Fun & Games". *The Late 1995/1996-1997 Season 3-4 BJ costume used in this video also seen on "We've Got Rhythm". *The Late 1993/1994-1997 Season 3 BJ voice used in this video also seen on "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The Late 1993-2008 Season 2-11 Riff costume used in this video also seen on "Shapes!". *The Season 2-present Riff voice used in this video also seen on "Things I Can Do". *The Late 1993-2003 Season 2-7 Yoshi costume used in this video also seen on "Sharing Together (1993)". *The Backyard Gang-Season 15 Yoshi voice used in this video also seen on "Fun on a Farm with Barney (1996)". *The same Mille costume used in this video also seen on "A Very Special Friends, Love Barney". *The same Mille voice used in this video also seen on "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Camping Fun!". *The Season 4's Barney & Friends musical arrangements used in this video were also heard in "We've Got Rhythm". *The arrangements for the background music used in this video are stock background music from Mid 1996/1997-1998 Early Barney & Friends "Season 4" episodes/home videos. *This video uses the same Miss Etta Kette costume and his voice from "Good Clean Fun!" *This video uses the same Scooter McNutty costume and his voice from the 2000 "Season 6" home video of the same name. *During the song "I Love You" Carlos, Luci, Stephen, Emliy and Kim, Barney's right, Jason, Tosha, Julie, Kristen and Danny. are on Barney's left. *The version from "I Love You" uses the same arrangements from "Season 4", During Barney's Season 3 voice and kids' vocals from "Season 4". *The end credits music is the same from "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from the 2000 "Season 6" home video of the same name. *The same Circus Taket used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Make Music! (2006, home video)" and "Lost and Found" later episode from Barney & Friends 2006-2007 in this episode. *Carlos has his Mid 1994-Early 1998 voice and 1996-1998 look. *Jason has his 1994-2000 voice and 1996-2000 look. *Julie has her Mid 1995-1999 voice and Mid 1995-1997 look. *Tosha has her 1995-1997 voice and look. *Luci has her Mid 1995-2001 voice and look. *Kim has her 1994-2002 voice and 1997-1999 look. *Stephen has his 1993-2000 voice and 1996-1998 look. *Kristen has her Late 1996-Early 1998 voice and look. *Emliy has her 1996-2002 voice and 1996-1997 look. *Danny has his 1994-2000 voice and 1994-1997 look. *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Ship, Ahoy!". *Jason wears the same clothes in "Barney Safety". *Tosha wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney Safety". *Julie wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Gone Fishing!". *Luci wears the same hair-style and clothes in "The Exercise Circus!". *Kim wears the same hair-style and clothes in the 2000 "Season 6" home video of the same name. *Stephen wears the same clothes in the 2000 "Season 6" home video of the same name. *Kristen wears the same hair-style and clothes in the 2000 "Season 6" home video of the same name. *Emliy wears the same hair-style and clothes in the 2000 "Season 6" home video of the same name. *Danny wears the same clothes in the 2000 "Season 6" home video of the same name. *This group (Kim, Stephen, Kristen, Emliy and Danny) also appeared in the 2000 "Season 6" home video of the same name (May 16, 2000). *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this video was also seen on Barney's Talent Show". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *This home video was filmed in May 30, 1996. *The preview for this video is annouced by the same annoucer from the 2000 "Season 6" home video of the same name, and she works at Toronto, Ontario, Canada. *Last appearance video feauture to the Lyons Group 1988-1996 logo. Starring to Lyrck Studios Logo "Stop! Go! (1996)" (July 29, 1996). *The Circus set is used in this home video was also seen in the 2000 "Season 6" home video of the same name. *Unlike the 2000 "Season 6" video of the same name, Riff, Yoshi, Mille, Clown Bear, The Winkster, Mr. Boyd, Miss Etta Kette, Carlos, Jason, Julie, Tosha and Luci. *The same Honney Bear costume used in this video was also seen in "Hoo's in the Forest?" and the 2000 "Season 6" home video of the same name will be later that video. Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:Season 3 Videos Category:1996 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Barney and Friends Season 1 Category:1992 episodes Category:Season 1 Videos